1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal device, and more particularly to a pedal device for attaching to various cycling apparatuses, such as bicycles, unicycles, tricycles, cycling exercisers, etc., and for allowing bicycle shoes to be quickly attached or anchored to the pedal device, and also to be quickly and selectively detached or disengaged from the pedal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cycling apparatuses, such as bicycles, unicycles, tricycles, cycling exercisers, etc., comprise a pair of foot pedals attached thereto, for being stepped or ridden or operated by the users. However, while riding or operating the cycling apparatuses, the bicycle shoes of the riders may easily slip relative to the foot pedals.
For preventing the bicycle shoes from slipping relative to the foot pedals, some of the bicycle shoes include one or more cleats or attachments attached to the bottom portion thereof, for engaging with or for anchoring to the pedal devices, and thus for preventing the bicycle shoes from slipping relative to the foot pedals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 550,409 to Hanson discloses one of the typical attachments for bicycle pedals also comprising one or more cleats or attachments attached to the bottom portion of the bicycle shoes, for engaging with or for anchoring to the pedal devices of typical cycling apparatuses, by rotating the cleats or attachments of the bicycle shoes relative to the pedal devices for a predetermined angle.
However, the typical pedal devices comprise a predetermined or integral structure that the cleats or attachments of the bicycle shoes may not be easily engaged therewith. For example, when engaging the cleats or attachments of the bicycle shoes with the typical pedal devices, both of the feet of the user have to be precisely rotated relative to the pedal devices for the predetermined angle, to align the cleats or attachments with the pedal devices, and to allow the cleats or attachments to be engaged with the bicycle pedal devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pedal devices for cycling apparatuses.